


Did the world move for you?

by carmenamatorium



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Definitely not AoS, Epsilon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenamatorium/pseuds/carmenamatorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint travels a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did the world move for you?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with 1-sentence, it's 50 prompts per set to do with as you will. I may have taken the definition of 'sentence' (parentheses honestly form an acceptable part of sentences) a little far. 
> 
> As ever thanks to elfin. 
> 
> These were mostly written pre-Agents of Shield so Coulson is nothing like he really is. Should it be AU? Probably. Read at your peril.

#01 - Motion  
Lima, Tokyo, Tripoli, New York, Mumbai, Tbilisi; he catalogues them in his head, would have reached a million air miles if he didn't keep changing his name.

#02 - Cool  
'Heard you were looking for me,' he says, and the man wearing the black suit in the desert turns his head towards him and nods once before walking away.

#03 - Young  
The kid bites him for crying out loud and Clint stares at the teeth marks in his arm, tightening his grip on the flailing feral monster even as he sees fear and hate and himself in the 12-year old eyes.

#04 - Last  
He will do this one job and then no more, ever, not for money or legs up to her armpits or because it might be the right thing to do, not for anything, last job, because the man in the suit is somehow watching every single one.

#05 - Wrong  
He chooses to go left and keep running (blood in his hair, hot on his cheek); makes the leap, rolls, slides on his not-quite-shattered knee and thumps into a pair of dark clad legs that were, swear to fucking God, behind him.

#06 - Gentle  
There's a callus on the forefinger of the hand that cups his skull and the thumb that brushes the grit and blood from his mouth smells of sugar and he wonders if this is what kindness is as he obeys the order to stay still for God's sake.

#07 - One  
The man called Fury looks unblinkingly at the prissy, uptight agent and says, 'Him?' like he can't believe it and Coulson shrugs a little and doesn't bat an eye when he replies, 'He's the one.'

#08 - Thousand  
It is two years, eight months and twenty-seven days before he sees Coulson again; he still has a callus on his gun finger, there are granules of sugar on his cuff and his voice is warm when he congratulates him on his new rank.

#09 - King  
He is, indeed, the best marksman in the world but he knows it would only take a bullet to tip the crown off his head so he tries to keep his feet metaphorically (but definitely not literally) on the ground.

#10 - Learn  
He knows the chain of command and he definitely knows which side he is on, but it really is Coulson, and then Coulson and Tasha, who teach him how to be part of a team.

#11 - Blur  
Coulson is watching him with that small smile on his lips and he wonders what it is that he, of all people, is not seeing until a warm hand finds his bicep and oh, yeah, yeah, Hawkeye, right, how the hell did he miss this?

#12 - Wait  
Tonight, tonight, he is going to talk (persuade, cajole, plead, jeez he will *beg* if that's what it takes) Phil out of his suit and into his bed, he is not going to be cock blocked by Fury and a winged horse thingy, except that apparently he is; fuck it, it's a good job he is an expert at waiting.

#13 - Change  
'Thought you were dead,' he says and everyone else in the room laughs when Phil Coulson says in a dry voice that he had a change of heart but he doesn't meet Clint's eyes and it isn't a joke; just his way of saying it was over before it began.

#14 - Command  
Fury orders him to talk to Coulson about his transition from SHIELD agent to Avenger and security consultant but the Director has already signed the papers so Clint walks straight out of the building and goes nowhere near the tenth floor.

#15 - Hold  
He grips and swings his weight in an attempt to not fall 1000 feet, to not die today, but the laws of physics are against him and he's nearly ready just to let go.

#16 - Need  
It's Stark who saves his ass, bitches him out for not having a back up plan, says he can see why Agent Agent lost half his hair worrying about him, and Cap really needs to talk about Clint's death wish thing because he's the one in charge, thank fuck, and yeah, feelings.

#17 - Vision  
His file had said (will still say, SHIELD shreds nothing) his eyesight exceeds the range of what is normal for humans and he doesn't regret this attribute except that Phil keeps turning up to deal with the shitstorm that is Avengers saving the world/New York/USA (delete as applicable) and he still can't seem to stop looking even if he never goes near.

#18 - Attention  
He is dancing on the bar, making love to the microphone, making love with the song, and the crowd is screaming for more and if Phil Coulson, staring down at his beer, doesn't once lift his eyes for a second look then there are enough men and women out there who are looking right back at him. 

#19 - Soul  
Thor tells him he will dine in the halls of Valhalla when his time comes after he makes a shot that saves Stark and a pound full of puppies, and he grins and says he'd rather just go for drive-thru on the way home.

#20 - Picture  
He finds it on his phone months after Nat must have taken it; they were only friends then - although he still can't believe he was so blind to the look Nat has captured in Phil's eyes -and it hurts more than he thought possible to not even share that anymore.

#21 - Fool  
Phil's team is inexperienced, probably immature too, and he had trusted them to keep him safe and they'd failed so Clint will rescue him just this once and then that's it, no more, it's on them.

#22 - Mad  
He'd been mad to think Coulson might ever need his help again because he is walking - hobbling, heavy on a makeshift cane - out the side door of the building just as Clint slips into the alleyway.

#23 - Child  
He's tempted to sulk a little and walk away at the failure of his plans to be the one to rescue him but Phil says, 'Clint', not 'Barton', not 'Hawkeye', and his voice is so weary that he snaps right back into responsibility. 

#24 - Now  
'We need to get out of here right now,' Phil says, urgent, mouth bleeding a little from the corner (and that's an image he can't shake, Phil and blood on the wall, blood on his mouth) and Clint has one arm round his waist in a second. 

#25 - Shadow  
Phil is surprisingly solid against him - just a change of heart, not dead - and Clint wants to keep taking his weight but he withdraws the moment they reach the next lit street and his eyes are unreadable in the shadow.

#26 - Goodbye  
There are sirens, flames and a further small explosion, and Clint steps back and away from Coulson and the clean up routine that is no longer his job and is the one of the few parts he doesn't miss at all.

#27 - Hide  
He tells Tony that Coulson will have his hide for breaking into SHIELD's newly secured systems again and the smirk on Tony's face when he says, 'He'd far rather have yours,' makes him flush hot to the tips of his ears. 

#28 - Fortune  
He can tell a charlatan when he sees one but when this woman unfolds his palm and brushes her fingers along his lifeline, he jerks it away and snaps, 'Don't!' because she's for real and he doesn't want to know. 

#29 - Safe  
He grasps the child's pale hand reaching out of the rubble, scrabbles to unbury her, pulls her into his arms, tells her she's safe and, with Cap at his back shielding them and Iron Man providing covering fire, he whispers to her that they both are.  

#30 - Ghost  
Phil gives him a wide grin and nudges his shoulder and he glimpses the old Phil, the pre I-died-but-they-saved-me-and-I-don't-know-how-to-live-now unsmiling Phil and he misses him all the more. 

#31 - Book  
He is in SHIELD HQ on consultancy duties (Tony needs a spy) and takes the opportunity to slide the book under Phil's laptop; he doesn't leave a note because him breaking into any room Phil locked was practically like signing his name in the old days. 

#32 - Eye  
When Phil next turns up during the post 'incident' (non-humanoid six-legged whatevers attempting to take over Cleveland) discussion about the place to go eat, Clint stays put and Phil stands next to him like he's never been away and when Clint says quietly, 'Join us?' Phil looks him in the eye and smiles. 

#33 - Never   
'Stark should probably never find out that you drew him with a curtain for a cape and a colander on his head,' Clint murmurs quietly, leaning in, watching him doodle, ignoring the meeting.

#34 - Sing  
Phil huffs a laugh, a puff of breath catching the side of Clint's neck and he's not sure if it's Phil's closeness or the fact that he's laughing that makes his heart thrum a different rhythm. 

#35 - Sudden  
Phil is leaning towards Bruce, urgent, saying, '...I thought I'd die and then I woke up and I had a heart that wasn't mine and suddenly I wasn't me anymore, I didn't know what to do ...' and Bruce is nodding like he gets it. 

#36 - Stop  
The guy is clearly into him, touching his arm, lots of eye contact, finding ways to be where Clint is and it's flattering and he's fucking hot but there is a look in Phil's eyes that has him telling the guy that there's no chance. 

#37 Time  
The party is going on all around but Phil is standing in front of Clint asking him if he has a minute and Clint grins because he's planning for this to take so much longer than a minute. 

#38 - Wash  
Phil tells him that he's been stupid and Clint insists (and demonstrates with his lips, his mouth, his hands, with everything he has) that the stupidity is forgiven as the night washes pale into dawn.  
   
#39 - Torn  
Phil's scars are terrifyingly grim reminders of what was, of his own failure to save him, but half of him still wants to see and touch and kiss them because it makes this, Phil naked beneath him, all the more real. 

#40 - History  
He tells Phil that he's sorry, that he let him down, as they lie tangled together, Phil stroking the curve of his shoulder, and he is pulled up for a kiss that goes a long way to making him forget the mistakes of his past. 

#41 - Power  
Thor is arguing with Tony about something and Cap is trying to make peace and only making it worse and Nat is using Clint as target practice with Tony's mini catapult when Phil walks into the room and within fifteen seconds everyone is still and silent. 

#42 - Bother  
Phil is late for their fourth date and because he'd been late for dates two and three (two fucking *days* late) Clint is pissed because he'd promised (and he gets the job, really he does) so when Phil does turn up looking immaculate he grumbles a little about why he bothers, and Phil puts one hand on his cheek and kisses him in the middle of the sidewalk with a thousand people around them and Clint can only say when Phil draws away 'ok, that, that's why,' before he goes back for more. 

#43 - God  
He still wakes at 3am with no sense of himself and only of his purpose to deliver everything that Loki asked of him and the world is still blue after those dreams but now he sometimes has warmth to curl into and when he calls out for a god it's because Phil is such a goddamn tease. 

#44 - Wall  
Clint hates his own desire to be near Phil so much of the time and the need to make sure he's safe; he keeps it from him by taking jobs that have him flying all over the world because sometimes you have to protect the people you love from the worst of yourself. 

#45 - Naked  
He's a little desperate but he's filthy from the trip, heads straight for the bathroom, cleans his teeth as he strips, has the fastest shower, and in five minutes is sliding into bed, into a sleepy embrace, a fumbled kiss, so exhausted that he can't hold back the words, tells Phil he missed him, this. 

#46 - Drive  
Tony raises both eyebrows when Clint arrives in his garage in Lola, tells him it's probably more of a commitment from Phil than a ring on his finger and Clint hadn't been going there, and now he can't stop and it makes his skin itch with wanting. 

#47 - Harm  
He tries to talk about the future in a roundabout, half-assed way that has Phil looking quizzically at him and he can only say that sometimes he wants what normal people have, and he's thinking of them having a place, maybe even a dog, of buying a bed together, because they'll never have normal but they might manage this and Phil thinks he's talking about a wife, kids, leaving. 

#48 - Precious  
Clint's bewildered by Phil's coldness, stares at him until finally, finally he understands it, stops backing off and instead stalks him into a corner, traps him there and brushes his thumb across Phil's lower lip, feels the rage trembling through him and says quietly 'with you, I want normal to be me and you.'  

#49 - Hunger  
It's Phil's turn to stare, his self-composure apparently trashed by Clint's words, his muscles slackening beneath Clint's touch, until he says, 'yes, please,' so low and harsh and there's a yearning there, a desperation that reminds Clint of his own. 

#50 - Believe  
In time Clint lets all of himself be seen, be known, lets himself have faith in what they are (normal be damned) and if the weight of the platinum on his left hand can't tie them more closely together, it's a perfect reminder when they are worlds apart of the reason he has to get home. 


End file.
